


She Knows

by Normal_Norman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Danneel knows about JenMish, Fluff, M/M, Romance, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Norman/pseuds/Normal_Norman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha finds out that Danneel knows that Jensen loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

"Jen?" Misha asked softly as he pushed open the apartment door. Jensen had disappeared when shooting had finished for the day. Misha checked his trailer, Jensen's trailer, and even Jared's trailer. Jensen wasn't anywhere. This was the last place he was going to check before calling him.   
He heard some rustling in the bedroom so he made his way there. He stopped at the door and tapped on the door with his knuckles, "Jen? Are you in there?"  
There was more ruffling then a loud sigh. Misha knew that sound; Jensen was frustrated with something. Misha tried the knob but it was locked. A second later, there was a click on the other side. He turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.   
Jensen was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. Misha walked quickly over to him and knelt down.   
"Jensen, what's wrong? Look at me," Misha lightly grabbed Jensen's chin and made him look at him. There were tears in his eyes that had Misha very concerned.   
"Dani knows, Mish," Jensen said quietly. Misha's heart broke. He's never seen Jensen like this. He didn't like it.   
"Knows about what, Jen?" Misha asked as he shifted to sit next to him. Jensen laid down and put his head in Misha's lap. Misha ran his fingers through Jensen's hair. He loved Jensen's hair. It was always so soft and feathery.   
"She knows that I'm...I'm-"  
"That you're what, Jen?"   
"That I'm in love with you." Jensen told him as he looked up into his eyes. Misha froze with a handful of Jensen's hair in his fist. Misha didn't know how she knew. He never told her; could Jensen have let it spill? Jensen winced and Misha realized he was pulling his hair.   
"What did Danneel say to you, Jen?" Misha asked as he carded his hand through Jensen's hair again.   
"She went silent and said she'd call me back in an hour or so. I'm so scared she's going to leave me, Mish. I love her and JJ so much. But I love you just as much. I don't know what I'm going to do. It's been about 45 minutes since I talked to her. She should be calling anytime. I'm so scared," Jensen said as he started to cry. Misha looked down softly at Jensen and used his unoccupied hand to wipe away his tears.   
They both jumped when they heard Misha's phone ring. His retracted his hand from Jensen's hair and dug into his pocket. He pulled his phone out and answered it.   
"Hey, Vick, what's up?" He motioned for Jensen to sit up so he could stand to get better reception. Jensen complied and walked over to the bed. Misha watched as he sat down and put his head in his hands.   
"Is it true Jensen is in love with you?" Vicki asked as he paced the room.   
"Yes, why? Is Dani okay? Spill," he spoke into the phone quickly. He watched as Jensen looked over at him with soft, sad eyes. He gave him a soft smile and turned away.   
"Oh, Dani is fine. More than fine, really. She thinks it's fantastic that he's finally admitted to her that he's in love with you. She's known for longer than he has, honestly. She's excited for him and she only has one condition," He heard someone laugh in the background and one of the kids squeal. He furrowed his brow.   
"Is Dani there with you? What's the condition? Stop playing, Vick. Jen is really tore up. He's afraid she's going to leave him," Misha turned back around and saw that Jensen was curled up on the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. Misha had to turn away again. It broke his heart to see Jensen so torn up.   
"Yes, she's here. She and the kids are playing. JJ says hi, Uncle Misha. West and Maison said to tell Uncle Jensen hi for them. Oh, the condition is that she gets to watch and/or participate whenever she wants to. She wants to talk to Jensen, so put him on the phone," Misha heard Vicki tell Danneel that Jensen's tore up and Danneel tell Vicki that she wanted to talk to Jensen. He walked over to Jensen and tapped his shoulder. Misha's heart broke when he realized that Jensen had cried himself to sleep. He's going to need some serious love after this night full of heartbreak. He gave Jensen a gentle shake and whispered his name.   
Jensen turned over and frowned, "what, Mish?"   
Misha held out the phone and gave him a small smile, "It's Dani. She wants to talk to you."   
Jensen took the phone and put it to his ear. Misha turned on his heel and walked toward the door. He heard Jensen make a noise, so he turned and looked. Jensen shook his head no and pointed to the other side of the bed. Misha walked to where Jensen pointed and sat down.   
"Okay, Dani. That's fine. I'm sorry. Tell JJ, West, and Maison that daddy and Uncle Jensen said hi and that he loves them all. I love you, Dani. Thank you for understanding. I won't forget your conditions and we abide by it. Have fun," Misha turned as Jensen talked into the phone. He saw a smile grow on Jensen's face. Misha's heart swelled, he loved that smile. Jensen hung up the phone and turned to face Misha.   
"What'd she-" He was cut off by Jensen's lips on his. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to Jensen's cheeks. When they broke apart Misha smiled and he watched as Jensen did, too.   
"I'm going to take that as a good sign," Misha said with a laugh. Jensen laughed and nodded his head.   
"Yeah, she's more than okay with it. She thinks it's hotter than any porno she's ever watched. She knew all along and just wished I would've told her sooner. So, yeah. She's cool with it," Jensen said with big smile.   
Misha grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. This was the best news he'd heard all day.   
They could finally be happy together and be open about it.


End file.
